Notorycznie je łamiesz
by kancchan
Summary: Prędzej czy później wszystko może przerodzić się w rutynę, stać się rzeczą bez której nie wyobrażasz sobie swojego życia. Mimo że nigdy nie zastanawialiśmy się co ona tak naprawdę znaczy i co do naszego życia wnosi. Dla niektórych jest to gazeta kupowana w tym samym kiosku, dla innych zwykłe „dzień dobry". Czy myślałeś kiedykolwiek co by było, gdyby tej rzeczy nagle zabrakło?


Z dedykacją dla Mauchan.

_Uczymy się poprzez ludzki dotyk,  
znaczenia samego siebie.  
Uczymy się poprzez łzy,  
znaczenia miłości._

_(...) Słabości można nauczyć się jedynie  
poprzez należenie do innego serca.  
Samotności można nauczyć się jedynie  
poprzez pozyskanie wolności. _

Sanji nie wychodził na sobotnie spotkania z przyjaciółmi, gazetę przynosił mu kurier każdego ranka, więc nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy kioskiem znajdującym się na rogu ulicy. Miał wiele ulubionych kubków, z których pił poranną kawę, jeśli w ogóle ją pił. Zawsze wolał herbatę.

Sanji nie potrafił dokładnie sprecyzować, jak i kiedy poznał Ace'a. Pojawił się pewnego dnia i od tego czasu po prostu był. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział o nim nic. Nawet nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy zapytać: „Kim tak naprawdę jesteś i czym się zajmujesz?" Nie pamiętał też, aby kiedykolwiek powiedział o sobie coś więcej od zwykłego „Jestem Sanji, miło cię poznać". Mimo wszystkich uczuć wątpliwości, miał nieodparte wrażenie, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć w żaden sposób, że ów mężczyzna, kimkolwiek był, znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Zawsze wchodził bez pukania, jakby wiadome było to, że zajmował zawsze jego pierwszy wieczór weekendu. Witał się krótkim „cześć", zdejmował buty i płaszcz, siadał na łóżku, a dalej działy się różne rzeczy. Wychodził zawsze późno w nocy, a nawet nad ranem, nigdy nawet nie szepcząc kilku słów na pożegnanie, bo oczywiste było to, że wróci za tydzień.

W prognozie zapowiadali deszcz na najbliższy tydzień. Zacisnął dłoń na klamce i przypatrywał się przez chwilę szarej kamienicy, pozwalając, aby deszcz moczył jego włosy, policzki, nos, czoło i usta. Po chwili otarł twarz chusteczką i wszedł do środka.

Krople deszczu spływały po szybie i bębniły o metalowy parapet. Po chwili do tego odgłosu dołączyło skrzypienie otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi. Sanji nie szczędził swojego zdrowia, toteż traktował parasol jak rzecz niekoniecznie do życia potrzebną. Z mokrych kosmyków kapała woda prosto na drewnianą podłogę. Zdjął kurtkę ze skaju i przewiesił ją przez oparcie fotela, odwróciwszy się w stronę chłopaka, który nie wykazywał oznak zdziwienia jego nagłym pojawieniem się na progu jego mieszkania.

— Cześć — przywitał się i wysłał w jego stronę delikatny uśmiech. — Pada. I jest troszkę zimno — mruknął. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę podzielenia się tą informacją, chociaż wiedział, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Był pewny, że Ace doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co się dzieje za oknem.

Rozczesał palcami włosy, mimo że to nie dało porządnego rezultatu, i zgodnie z tradycją, ściągnął znoszone, przemoczone do suchej nitki trampki i usiadł na łóżku. Przypatrywał się przez chwilę, jak Ace pakuje coś do dużej koperty i odwraca głowę w jego stronę z delikatnym uśmiech przyklejonym do twarzy.

— Słyszałeś, że jakieś pięć lat temu miał być koniec świata, wiesz? - spytał z rozbawieniem, siadając po turecku. – Hmm… co by było, gdyby jednak się sprawdziło, jak myślisz?... Gdzie byśmy się wtedy podziali, co?

Pytanie wyjęte z kontekstu, temat wzięty znikąd – dziwny i niewiadomo skąd – jak wszystko w tej „niezdrowej" relacji.

Ace milczał przez chwilę. Lubił taki stan rzeczy - wsłuchiwanie się w jego oddech, wpatrywanie się w dym z papierosa, słuchanie jak deszcz uderza o dach - miał wówczas świadomość, że jednak jest ktoś na tym świecie, komu może okazać nutkę niekrytej sympatii, uśmiechnąć się, mówić co tylko silna na język przyniesie i nawet milczeć. Przykrył jego mokre od deszczu włosy ręcznikiem, który wcześniej przygotował.

— Mam nadzieję, że bylibyśmy w pamięci czyjś serc — mruknął tylko. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie spotkali się po raz pierwszy, o czym wówczas rozmawiali i jak bardzo oboje się zmienili od tamtego czasu. Miał zaś wrażenie, że był w jego życiu zawsze, snujący się gdzieś pomiędzy tym co było, a tym co dopiero będzie, mający czasem coś do powiedzenia, a czasem tak bardzo zagoniony, że wzdychał raz po raz, mówił urwanymi zdaniami i, ściskając w dłoni puszkę piwa, przeglądał bez zaproszenia stare albumy ze zdjęciami i wszystko, co padło pod rękę, ale nigdy o nic nie pytał.

— Zapalisz, prawda? — zaproponował, wyciągając z tylniej kieszeni pomiętą paczkę papierosów. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i wykrzywił usta na w pół drwiącym, na w pól rozbawionym uśmiechu, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z napisem „Death". Portgas nie palił, ale od dawna wiedział, że to były ulubione jasnowłosego, który potrafił palić jeden za drugim.

Sanji skinął głową i, wyciągnąwszy papierosa z paczki, sięgnął w kierunku powieszonej na oparciu krzesła kurtki, aby wyjąć z kieszeni zapalniczkę. Ace go uprzedził, oferując mu dym z zapałki. Wsadził sobie zapalonego papierosa między zęby, a rękoma energicznie zaczął wycierać włosy w podany wcześniej ręcznik, przez co kosmyki na jego głowie sterczały na wszystkie strony pod dziwnym kątem. Zdawał się tym jednak nie przejmować. Zdarzało mu się to na tyle często, że zdołał przywyknąć.

Wyciągnął się na łóżku i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń. W milczeniu zaciągał się papierosem i wypuszczał kłębki dymu, kalkulując to co miał do powiedzenia w myślach. To także było fascynujące w ich znajomości - milczenie bez krępującego wyczekiwania na jakikolwiek odzew. Oznaka absolutnej wolności - mogli mówić i robić wszystko, mogli nic nie mówić i nic nie robić. Mogli po prostu trwać w tym dziwnym i niemożliwym do wyjaśnienia stanie, w którym dwie dusze przenikają w jedną - zbłąkaną, niepewną i nieokreśloną. Taką jak życie.

— Czyli, że… — odezwał się w końcu wciąż ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w oddali, jakby potrafił przeniknąć w sufit i dostrzec po drugiej stronie coś naprawdę fascynującego. — Czyli żyjemy dopóki ktoś o nas pamięta, tak? A kiedy już nikogo takiego nie ma, to umieramy, to masz na myśli, nie? Czyli nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni i nie umieramy kilka razy…

Dźwignął się na łokciach, wzdychając ciężko, aby po chwili krążyć po pokoju. Bezmyślnie, mamrocząc coś do siebie pod nosem. Ace był małomówny. Zazwyczaj zawsze kończyło się na tym, że Sanji mówił od rzeczy, co wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, będąc pewnym, że czarnowłosy przyjął ten samolubny kawałek charakteru kuka za pewną kartę.

— Patrząc z tej perspektywy wolałbym chyba, żeby jednak istniało Niebo. Ale najlepiej bez Piekła. To gorsza wersja życie, a ono potrafi dopiec.

Podszedł do stolika i zgasił papierosa w pełnej niedopałków popielniczce. Wpatrywał się przez kolejną chwilę w smugę deszczu spływającą po szybie, nie mówiąc nic. Przyłożył do niej palce — była chłodna i wilgotna, taka jakie bywają szyby w jesienne deszczowe wieczory.

— Jeśli kiedyś umrę to wolałbym, abyś to ty stwierdził, że zszedłem na tamten świat – mruknął w końcu, obracając się w stronę Ace'a. Jego oczy były czarne, takie strasznie puste, nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Takie różne od tych jego błękitnych i przepełnionych niepokojem.

— Moi rodzice umarli, ale nie odeszli… — Umilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział kilka słów za dużo. W końcu ich znajomość była ograniczona, w pewien sposób przypominała bardziej nigdy nie spisany pakt: życie poza piątkowymi wieczorami było innym życiem, okrytym mgłą tajemnicy i niedomówień.

— Zrobisz mi herbatę? — Chrząknął cicho i zmierzwił sobie już i tak rozczochrane włosy w nerwowym geście.

— Jasne. — To nie tak, że Ace był małomówny, po prostu lubił słuchać, chyba o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Uważał bowiem, że w milczeniu było coś magicznego, coś co scalało ich dwójkę w jedną całość. Miał wówczas wrażenie, że jednak człowiek może porozumieć się z innym człowiekiem bez słów, jedynie przy pomocy gestów.

Podniósł się z miejsca, aby spełnić jego życzenie.

— Po prostu nie sądzę, aby człowiek mógł sobie od tak zniknąć z kuli ziemskiej i wiesz, dla mnie nigdy nie odejdziesz, Sanji — mruknął tylko, znikając w drzwiach kuchni. Był niczym noc i poranek – po prostu był. Pojawił się jeszcze na chwilę w drzwiach. — Czarna? Zielona? Owocowa?

— Czarna — odparł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech rozbawienia. Zawsze pytał o to samo, mimo że Sanji był gotowy założyć się o wszystko, że doskonale znał na nie odpowiedź. Nie pił innej poza czarną.

Wychylił się na tyle by móc go obserwować — jak wstawia wodę, wyjmuje kubek z szafki, otwiera puszkę z herbatą. Sanji czasem zastanawiał się ile mógł mieć lat. Wyglądał młodo, szacował, że mógł być mniej więcej w jego wieku. Z drugiej jednak strony jego wypowiedzi były takie dojrzałe, tak jakby naprawdę wiele przeszedł.

Wstał i powolnym krokiem, jak to tylko możliwe także bezszelestnym, podszedł do mężczyzny, na tyle blisko, aby słyszeć jego oddech. Przebiegł wzrokiem po jego plecach, umięśnionych barkach i wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. Wyczuł jak Ace zastygł w bezruchu, owiany jego ciepłym oddechem. Przejechał powoli dłonią od jego karku, przez łopatki i linię kręgosłupa, jakby wyczuwając pod palcami mięśnie i kości chciał sprawdzić czy jest prawdziwy, czy naprawdę istnieje, czy nie jest jakimś metafizycznym wytworem wyobraźni, którego potrzebuje, by jego świat pozostał w równowadze...

Nie wiedział ile miał lat, ale nie chciał tego wiedzieć. To nie było ważne. Wystarczy, że był.

Wspiął się na palce i, oparłszy głowę na jego ramieniu, wyszeptał cicho do ucha:

— Zrób mi kilka zdjęć.

Widział wiele fotografii w jego mieszkaniu i każda była na swój wyjątkowy sposób piękna. Robił zdjęcia, temu co widział za oknem, fotografował przypadkowych ludzi zauważonych na ulicy. Ale nigdy nie zrobił mu zdjęcia, a przynajmniej Sanji nigdy nie zauważył siebie pośród sterty porozrzucanych kartek. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Nigdy jednak o to nie spytał. Może nie widział w nim nikogo poza zwykłym obiektem rozmów? Może nie chciał, by po ich piątkowych spotkaniach pozostał jakikolwiek namacalny ślad?

Czajnik gwizdał, a mimo to Sanji miał wrażenie, że w pokoju zaoponowała absolutna cisza.

— Może później — mruknął Ace i, odsunąwszy się do niego, zabrał czajnik. Wypełniając zielony kubek po brzegi, tak bardzo zaoferowany tą czynnością, że nie zauważył, kiedy woda przelała się po brzegi i zaczęła się wylewać. Poczuł pieczenie w palcu i, syknąwszy z bólu, odłożył z hukiem naczynie. Zarzucił sobie, że to wina tego, że nie potrafił uspokoić drążących dłoni, gdy tylko poczuł ciepły oddech jasnowłosego na karku.

Sanji przypatrywał mu się marszcząc brwi, a gdy tylko dostrzegł jak Ace próbuje desperacko odkręci kurek i oblać oparzony palec wskazujący chłodną wodą, na jego bladą twarz zabłąkał się uśmiech. Ujął jego wielką dłoń w swoje obie i pociągnął na wysokość swoich ust, schylając się tylko odrobinkę. Zaczął powoli ssać zraniony palec, całkowicie nie dbając o to, że jego policzki udekorowały rumieńce i o to jak ciasno zrobiło się w jego spodniach.

Czasem były takie dni, że kuk tylko czekał na te piątkowe wieczory, aby móc z nim porozmawiać i zobaczyć jego delikatny uśmiech. Czasem były takie noce, że czuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy Ace pozwalał mu odejść bez „do widzenia".

Sanji jednak zrozumiał, że są takie drobiazgi, których za nic w świecie nie będzie potrafił wymazać ze swojej codzienności, bo sama myśl o tym stawała się dla niego przerażająca. Zupełnie tak, jakby bez tych spotkań wszystko miałoby runąć, dlatego gdy poczuł chłodne usta na swoich wargach, zadrżał nagle i zamarł bezruchu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że został pokonany, gdy upadł na miękką poduszkę, obezwładniony przez silny uścisk Ace'a.

— Gdybyś nie miał nic przeciwko... _—_ odparł Sanji, wdychając głośno powietrze. Ciemność sprawiła, że widział tylko kontury twarzy Portgasa, który zachichotał nagle, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

— Gdybym miał coś przeciwko, nigdy bym cię tu nie zaprosił _—_ mruknął czarnowłosy, upadając tuż obok.

Sanji objął go delikatnie, wkładając dłonie pod czarną koszulkę. Jego skóra była gorąca i mokra od potu.

— Masz gorączkę _—_ zaniepokoił się. – Może powinieneś zażyć jakieś prochy, co?

— To nic. Prześpię się i przejdzie _—_ odpowiedział nieprzytomnym głosem, wtulając się w ramię kuka, jak małe dziecko, szukające ochrony przed całym światem.

Po kilu minutach Sanji słyszał już tylko regularny oddech Ace'a, zasnął. Patrzył tak przez chwilę w jego twarz i zaczesał zabłąkany, czarny kosmyk za ucho.

— Istnieje przykazanie „nie zabijaj", wiesz? Ale ty notorycznie je łamiesz — mruknął, zaoferowany jego piegami, które dodawały tylko dziecięcego uroku jego męskim rysom. Uśmiechnął się. Za każdym razem, gdy go widział, słyszał i dotykał serce przestawało bić i nie mógł wydusić z płuc ani krzty powietrza. I wiedział, że gdyby Niebo tak naprawdę istniało, chciał, aby znalazł się w nim Ace i to by wystarczało.

Kiedy Ace obudził się następnego ranka, Sanji zniknął, a razem z nim zniknęła także otwarta paczka papierosów, ręcznik i całkowity ślad jego obecności. Westchnął głęboko. Było tak przerażająco cicho, że nawet Portgas, dla którego zazwyczaj świat był tylko pretekstem do odbierania czyjegoś szczęścia, miał wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje. Dookoła nie rozbrzmiewał gwar miasta budzącego się do życia, przebijający się nad odgłosami przejeżdżających przez główną ulicę samochodów. Słyszał tylko krople deszczu uderzające o dach pustego domu i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna słone łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach.

— Pamiętaj o mnie, Sanji, proszę. Bez tchu. Bez oddechu. Tylko na chwilę dużej… Na zawsze.

_Każdy musi mieć taką osobę, której nie potrafi zapomnieć._


End file.
